Gaze
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Una simple mirada puede ser el inicio de diferentes, cada una siendo más intensa que la anterior. Después de todo las miradas son una ventana al alma.


**Disclaimer:** Aldnoah Zerono me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** OoC, AU.

Dedicado a _Slaine T. Nightray_ quien acabo presentándome el mundo de A/Z. Gracias por todo lo que hace por mí.

* * *

I

Al toparse por primera vez sus miradas no fue un acto espectacular, fue sólo un roce, un simple ver. Ambos estaban ocupados en sus cosas y a ninguno le importo mucho el hecho de ser visto directo a los ojos por alguien más. Después de todo una mirada es algo que sucede todos los días a cada hora, los humanos intercambian miradas todo el tiempo y una entre ellos no haría distinto nada.

Y luego de esa mirada ya no hay nada a la vista más que una multitud; después de todo seguirle el rastro a una persona es demasiado difícil sobre todo si se trata de ambas estando en el centro comercial donde era una odisea no topar con más gente a cada rato. Aun siendo así los orbes carmesíes hicieron contacto con los irises ajenos.

II

Un día en el parque no es algo que Inaho disfrute demasiado, de no ser porque Inko y Calm querían salir a pasear luego de la escuela, no le molesta para nada pasar con sus amigos, al contrario, lo disfruta pese a no demostrarlo demasiado. Estar bajo el sol comiendo un helado es una buena forma de pasar el día. Pero un momento de distracción es suficiente para hacer que su vista acabe en otro lugar. De nuevo su mirada acaba posada en otra, es curiosa como la situación hace que vea primero directo a los ojos y no al rostro como tal.

Esta vez aquel joven va acompañado con una chica, le da curiosidad, no puede negarlo y de no ser porque preguntarle a un desconocido por su nombre sería mucho (incluso para él) lo haría. Pero por aquel momento no puede evitar tratar de nombrar el color de sus ojos.

III

Suele acompañar a Asselyum cuando esta decide ir al parque, siempre tienen alguna platica bastante cómoda o intrigante, a veces simplemente no sabe que responderle ante sus cuestionamientos ya que si bien tiene la mejor educación su curiosidad nunca merma. Es por eso por lo que a veces suele leer artículos de curiosidades sólo para saciar la de aquella chica. Aunque en dado momento mientras la chica se acomodaba en una banca del parque decide voltear sólo para toparse con una mirada que ha creído ver con anterioridad.

Rojo, una tonalidad curiosa de ver en los ojos de alguien, aquel color siempre significa peligro, pero aquel día, Slaine, no puede evitar asociar aquella mirada con algo que jamás ha visto con anterioridad, no sabe cómo llamar la sensación más que un _Deja Vuh_ porque cree que no es la primera vez que sus miradas se han topado. ¿Quién es aquel chico y que significa su mirada?

IV

Sinceramente ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que sus miradas se han cruzado. Quizás en lo que va del año se han topado unas veinte veces o un poco más, después de todo ambos parecen vivir relativamente cerca y aquel hecho hace que sea frecuente el toparse. Inaho siempre ha sido un tipo de los que suelen ver más que hablar, quizás por eso sabe más del otro con ver sus patrones de comportamiento.

Por ejemplo: sabe que aquel suele salir todos los días con aquella chica con quien la encontró y sabe que sólo son amigos, pero bajo esa amistad aquel chico le tiene una lealtad incondicional. También, ha descubierto que ella parece ser su única amiga, no le ha visto salir con más personas en general, eso le ha hecho preguntarse varias cosas y le seguiría sólo para saber quién es aquel chico de orbes turquesa.

Pero de momento se conforma con verlo desde la lejanía; en esos instantes donde sus miradas se topan. Donde el cálido carmesí se topa con un color casi desconocido, intrigante, pero a la vez hermoso.

V

—¿Cómo sabes si te gusta alguien? —indaga aquello mientras ve la taza donde yace su cereal, no tenía hambre aquel día, simplemente tenía aquella duda la cual ningún libro podía resolver. Es decir, todos hablan de mariposas en el estómago y de sonrojos o nerviosismo, pero él, no ha presentado ninguno de esos síntomas por esa misma razón decide preguntarle a su hermana, después de todo ella es la mayor y ella debería saber algo acerca del tema o al menos eso supone.

Sinceramente la pregunta de Nao-kun le hace bajar su taza de té la cual andaba en sus manos, no esperaba esa clase de preguntas, aunque eso significa que su pequeño hermanito estaba llegando a esa etapa, crece demasiado rápido para su gusto, aunque pensando acerca del tema se pregunta en quien se está fijando porque no salían de la nada esas interrogantes—. ¿Nao-kun, hablamos de alguien en específico? —Trata de averiguar quién es después de todo a una hermana mayor le gusta saber esa clase de cosas.

—No sé su nombre. Sólo sé que tiene una mirada… ¿atractiva? —Duda un poco de que adjetivo usar ya que había muchos más para poder describir aquella.

VI

—Slaine, de nuevo ese chico te está observando —comenta ya que no puede saber si su amigo se ha dado cuenta que siempre que pasean por el parque se topan con aquel chico el cual a veces se pasa unos minutos observando al rubio antes de desaparecer o desviar la mirada—. ¿Lo conoces?

Ante la indicación e interrogante de Asselyum no puede evitar fijarse unos momentos en el chico de cabellos negros, asiente ya que lo conoce, es más sabe que le observa, pero él también ha realizado eso sin querer. Aunque ahora que lo piensa jamás han cruzado una palabra, simplemente se mantienen contemplándose durante un ínfimo momento antes de no verse por unos días—. Sí, lo he visto antes.

—¿Es tu amigo? —Hace aquella pregunta ya que estaría feliz si Slaine tuviera a alguien más, sinceramente no sabe las razones del otro para casi no socializar, aunque supone que se debe al hecho de que siempre estuvo rodeado de gente mayor y por eso le cuesta relacionarse con chicos de su edad.

Niega ante la pregunta de la chica antes de hablar—. Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

—¿Y por qué no sé lo has preguntado aún?

VII

Usualmente, Slaine, suele cumplir con la mayoría de peticiones de su mejor amiga, aunque esta vez le es difícil pensar realizar aquella. Ese sería el primer día que iría sin ella al parque, todo porque aquella chica le indico que sería mejor si tenía un nuevo amigo. A su parecer no era necesario eso, es decir, adora la amistad y demás pero nunca fue bueno para hablarle a alguien de su edad; prueba de eso es el hecho de que en clases rara vez habla con alguien.

Sólo espera que aquel no fuera un chico raro o algo parecido. Aunque todo pensamiento le abandona una vez queda a pocos metros del otro. De nuevo esta ese intercambio del uno al otro, una simple mirada puede comunicar muchas cosas y aquella vez pedía proximidad. Es la primera vez que Inaho se acerca de a pocos siguiendo el consejo de su hermana y que Slaine no está escudado con la presencia de alguien.

Iniciar una conversación no parecía ser el fuerte de ninguno de los dos ya que al estar prácticamente en frente nadie ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Sólo silencio y dos pares de ojos curiosos los cuales observan las acciones del otro.

Con una sola mirada, Slaine, ya puede deducir que el chico viene al parque usualmente luego de clases ya que lleva el uniforme —aunque haciendo remembranza siempre le ha visto con eso—, también puede creer que el otro es tímido o al menos eso parece.

—Tus ojos son lindos —las palabras de Inaho como siempre son demasiado directas, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por ocultar aquel pensamiento el cual le arrastro desde un principio al otro.

La última cosa que Troyard puede concluir del otro es que se ha equivocado y no es tímido.

VIII

—Yuki, ya sé su nombre —comenta una vez aquella llega a la sala luego de una cansada tarde de trabajo, pese a eso al escuchar aquello no puede evitar sentirse confundida de que habla de no ser porque recuerda que en pláticas atrás han hablado de alguien misterioso que tiene a su hermano bastante intrigado.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera preguntar algo, él, vuelve a hablar—. Su nombre es Slaine, lucía algo incomodo por lo que le dije al principio, pero es bastante agradable; creo que quizás podríamos ser… amigos —tardo en completar la frase porque si bien quiere algo más que amistad sabe que debe ir paso a paso.

IX

—Calm, ¿no notas a Inaho siendo más expresivo últimamente? —indaga ya que al menos ella ha notado un cambio, si bien es ligeramente imperceptible jura que ahora hasta luce emocionado por salir de clases y aunque sus palabras lo niegan con aquel mismo tono monótono sus acciones dicen otras cosas. Ella no podía descifrar a ciencia cierta a que se debía el cambio pese a la razón ser demasiado obvia, quizás no puede creer todavía que su amigo tiene sentimientos complejos y profundos por cierta persona.

El de orbes grises rueda los ojos antes de suspirar, no podía creer que Inko no notara la razón de la emoción del Inaho, aunque no llamaría emoción a las ganas de su amigo de salir de clases al contrario es bastante normal—. Vamos, Inko, sólo debes ver frente a ti y notar como ve a ese chico con quien está comiendo un helado, es más me sorprende que ese chico todavía no esté embarazado por las miradas que le lanza nuestro amigo.

La chica no sabe si reír ante el último comentario o sólo callar, decide hacer lo último y ver directo a donde su amigo y jura que le ve sonreír.

X

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —cuestiona Inaho mientras ve al otro queriendo tener una respuesta.

Aquella pregunta se le hizo bastante curiosa, pero se pregunta la razón, todos los días salen, o mejor dicho se reúnen en el parque luego de pasar un rato con sus respectivos amigos, no encuentra razón o un contexto para que aquella pregunta sea formulada.

—Una cita —indica al notar que parece confundido—. Sólo no sé a dónde podríamos ir, usualmente hacemos lo que se realiza en las citas, hablar, comer algo y luego despedirnos.

De nuevo la franqueza ajena le hace suspirar, pero debe darle la razón. Todos los días siente que tienen una cita así que una más _formal_ no debería ser diferente a lo que realizan actualmente—. ¿Y si sólo nos vemos acá mañana?

Ladea ligeramente la cabeza y decide asentir—. Supongo que está bien. Aunque algún día deberíamos ver una película.

XI

Sus manos sudan un poco, los nervios le ganan, no podía creer que aquella situación estaba pasando, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder fijándose en el menor, Inaho le había tomado con la guardia baja en definitiva como para poder hacer aquello. Estaban a escasos centímetros sus rostros, por no decir milímetros. Incluso puede sentir la calma respiración ajena.

Es obvio lo que Inaho desea. Se ve en su mirada y es que con esos pocos meses de conocerse no puede evitar saber las diferentes facetas del otro con sólo verle a los ojos. No sabe si cerrar los suyos en aquel momento. Al final decide no hacerlo ya que el otro parece no hacerlo tampoco. Sus labios se acaban rozando y sus miradas topando de nueva cuenta vuelven a chocar.

Inaho antes encontraba tantos adjetivos para la mirada del contrario, pero está vez sólo logra encontrar uno. Suya.

XII

—¿Seguro que está bien hacer esto? —Su voz suena algo insegura por el hecho de que el otro le invito a su casa, sabe que no harán nada más allá que ver una película y darse unos besos, pero le da algo el hecho de sentir que hacen aquello de contrabando ya que ni siquiera ha conocido a la hermana del otro. Aunque al final decide que no debería preocuparse, después de todo aquella trabaja un turno largo en una academia o al menos eso le ha contado Inaho.

Así fue como al final la película termino quedando sólo como un ruido de fondo ya que ambos se distrajeron dándose varios besos los cuales cada vez se hacen un poco más cálidos. Slaine no sabe en que momento su chaqueta le fue arrebatada o cuando acabo tratando de remover las prendas ajenas y hubieran seguido de no ser por el ruido de la puerta abrirse y que las luces de pronto se encendieran.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —La emoción en su voz es bastante obvia y de no ser por la escena que acaba viendo hubiera continuando hablando. Sus mejillas rápidamente se tornan de un tono carmesí, desvía la mirada apenada antes de querer hablar. Su hermano si que estaba creciendo rápido—. ¿Él es tu novio entonces? —cuestiona ya que algo sabe de Slaine. No es la mejor forma de conocerle, pero al menos ya lo hace.

—Sí.

—¡Espera, ¿desde cuándo somos novios?! —Alza un poco la voz ya que no recordaba ninguna pregunta formal o algo parecido.

—Dudo que los conocidos se besen como lo estábamos haciendo… aunque creo que nunca te lo pedí. ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —pregunta mientras le ve con calma, nota que Slaine parece estar algo molesto y luego avergonzado. No puede evitar pensar que es el chico más bonito que ha conocido.

XIII

—¿Quieres conocer a mis amigos?

Otra vez Inaho realiza una pregunta curiosa, aunque esta vez puede entender porque la hace y decide asentir antes de hablar—. Claro, pero tú deberás conocer a Asselyum en ese caso, así estaremos en las mismas condiciones. Uh ven, debe seguir por acá ya que últimamente me espera para ir a casa ya que Eddelrittuo está enferma.

—Sigue siendo raro para mí que una niña deba cuidarla.

Decide no realizar comentarios acerca de eso así que sin más decide levantarse y ofrecerle la mano al otro, aunque no espero que de pronto el contrario la apretara y empezaran a caminar así. Era demasiado vergonzoso en todas las maneras posibles, pero a la vez le gustaba la calidez ajena que esta transmitían.

No sabía cómo presentar al otro ahora que lo pensaba ya que si bien su novio conoce a Asselyum de vista y sabe un poco de ella jamás se han hablado, espera que se lleven bien porque después de todo ambos son importantes en su vida —pese a uno ser un chico demasiado molesto—.

XIV

—¿Tienes sueño? —pregunta mientras le mueve con suavidad ya que el otro parece demasiado cansado. Había sido un día largo en teoría ya que eran los exámenes finales del otro eso y Slaine ya le había comentado que eran bastante agotadores. Aunque tampoco le molestaba el hecho de que este estuviera recostado en su hombro casi dormitando. Podría verlo así sin que este se quejará de que le observa demasiado. Y es que no puede evitarlo, gusta todos los días verle, no puede evitar sentirse feliz por estar con el otro.

¿Quién diría que con una mirada se puede enamorar?

—Te amo —suelta antes de acariciar sus rubios cabellos. Y si bien el mayor estaba somnoliento no puede evitar sentirse apenado por aquellas palabras, se despega del otro sólo para verle, no podía entender como decía aquellas cosas con un rostro tan inexpresivo y una mirada demasiado chispeante.

—Yo… también —confiesa antes de decidir ser él quien inicia un beso.


End file.
